Spain's Hidden Talent
by pyscho1999
Summary: Spain akan terus berjuang untuk konsernya tahun ini. Dia yakin pasti bisa menang dari peserta-peserta lain.


Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya, Johann Pachelbel (for Canon In D), Sebastian Bach (for minuet in G), Wolfang Amadeus Mozart (for Eine Kleine Nachtmusik).

Warnings: -

Summary: Spain akan terus berjuang untuk konsernya tahun ini. Dia yakin pasti bisa menang dari peserta-peserta lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, Spain bangun dengan wajah cerah seperti biasa. Dia segera turun dari kasur dan membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar lalu memberikan senyuman hangat pada burung-burung yang biasa hinggap di ranting pohon apel kesayangannya. "Pagi Lucas, Pagi Rose, Pagi Hugo" sahutnya pada 3 ekor burung yang _langganan _hinggap di ranting pohon apelnya. Salah satu burung yang tadi hinggap tiba-tiba saja terbang mendekati Spain. Di paruh burung itu terdapat secarik kertas. "Surat? Untukku?" Spain segera mengambil surat tersebut dari paruh burung itu. "Terima kasih hugo" Spain segera membuka surat itu. "Ah, ini surat dari Madam Courtney" Spain membaca surat itu dengan perlahan. "Hmm... sepertinya Madam tidak bisa mengajarku hari ini" dia melirik ke arah biola yang tergeletak di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. "Kasihan biolaku, sebaiknya kubersihkan saja hari ini"

Spain segera menyimpan surat itu di lacinya. Lalu turun menuju ke ruang makan. "Pagi tuan!" Sapa Annabelle, pelayan cantik yang setiap pagi selalu menyiram kebun di keluarga Carriedo. "Pagi Anne" balas Spain ramah. "Dimana yang lain? Ayah dan Ibu belum bangun?"

"Belum tuan muda... tuan besar kemarin pulang jam setengah dua belas malam, dan nyonya terus menulis buku barunya sampai jam 2"

Spain hanya bisa mengangguk. Kedua orang tua Spain memang sibuk terus. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai sutradara film-film terkenal seperti... Tueilight, Titonic, dan lainnya. Sedangkan Ibunya adalah seorang penulis yang sangat terkenal. Buku-buku karyanya selalu terjual _best seller_. "Kalau mereka sudah bangun, tolong bilang kalau aku akan ke rumah Lovino" Kata Spain. Annabelle mengangguk. Lalu Spain berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Disana sudah ada beberapa hidangan yang lezat seperti french toast, omelet, sosis, dan segelas susu dingin. Spain menyeka air liurnya. Dia segera menarik kursi yang biasa ia duduki lalu segera menyantap french toast buatan Hardy, koki kebanggaan keluarga Carriedo. "Sama seperti biasa. Masakan Hardy selalu lezat" gumamnya sambil mengunyah french toast. "Tuan" kata Annabelle tiba-tiba. "Hm?" gumamnya dengan mulut penuh. "Tadi Madam Courtney telpon katanya ia tidak bisa datang hari ini"

"Aku sudah tahu. Tadi Hugo memberikanku surat"

Annabelle tersenyum. "Lalu dia titip pesan, katanya anda harus tetap berlatih untuk konser tahun ini"

Spain tersedak. "UHUKK!"

"Katanya permainanmu dalam lagu Canon masih jelek"

Spain segera mengelap mulutnya yang belepotan susu. "Aku tidak suka lagu Canon. Aku lebih memilih Minuet atau Eine Kleine Nachtmusik"

Annabelle menghela napas. "Tapi Madam berpesan seperti itu. Kurasa kau tidak bisa menolak"

Spain memotong sosisnya dengan garpu. "Dasar Madam egois."

"Tonio..."

"Mama?"

Mrs. Carriedo tersenyum ramah. "Selamat pagi"

"P-Pagi..."

"Selamat pagi nyonya!" Annabelle membungkuk. "Selamat pagi, Annabelle" Mrs. Carriedo tersenyum. "Kau bisa tinggalkan kami sekarang" kata Mrs. Carriedo. Annabelle mengangguk lalu segera meninggalkan Spain dan Mrs. Carriedo berdua. "Ma, hari ini aku boleh ke rumah Lovino?"

"Tentu saja Tonio, asalkan kau latihan biola dulu"

Spain menghela napas. "Baiklah" Spain menggigit sosisnya lalu dia membelah omeletnya. Keju mozarella tumpah keluar dari dalam omelet tersebut. Aromanya sangat lezat. Antonio segera menghabiskan sarapannya. "Aku sudah selesai" dia bangkit dari kursinya lalu segera pergi ke kamarnya. Dia mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. "Hhh... paling malas deh... kalau mandi..." dia membuka piyamanya dengan ogah-ogahan lalu celananya. Dia masuk ke dalam bak mandi lalu menyalakan shower. "... Aduk mataku kemasukkan shampoo!" Dia segera mangambil handuk lalu mengusap-usap matanya dengan lembut. "Aduduh... perih..." Spain memang paling ribet kalau lagi keramas. Selesai mandi, dia segera memakai baju (tentunya _ngeringin_ badan dulu). Setelah selesai, dia melihat ke cermin. "... Aku ini memang tampan" Spain senyum-senyum sendiri di depan kaca.

Spain mengambil biolanya dan berjalan ke arah balkon. Dia menggesek senar D lalu menggesek senar G, senar C dan yang terakhir senar F. "Suaranya sudah bagus, tak perlu ke-setel lagi" Spain memejamkan matanya. Kali ini dia akan berlatih Canon In D. Dia mulai menggesek senar itu perlahan-lahan. Dia tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dari bawah balkon. "Antonioooo!" panggil seseorang dari bawah balkon. "Spain segera menengok ke bawah. "L-Lovino!" senyum bahagia terpampang di wajahnya. "Tadi kamu yang main biola ya?" tanya Romano. Spain mengangguk. "Kenapa? Jelek ya suaranya?"

"Nggak kok! Malah bagus banget! Kupikir yang tadi main si Roderich!"

"Ahaha! Memangnya yang bisa main musik Cuma si Roderich? Mentang-mentang dia anak Austria"

Spain dan Romano tertawa bersama dari jarak yang cukup jauh. "Hei Romano, rasanya kalau kita ngobrol dengan posisi seperti ini serasa shakes speare deh, mendingan kamu masuk saja ke rumahku!"

Romano mengangguk. "Akan kubukakan pintu! Kau tunggu saja di gerbang utama!" Spain segera turun ke bawah tanpa meletakkan biolanya lalu segera membukakan pintu untuk Romano. "Maestro Antonio" Romano membungkuk bercanda. "Ahahaha... Lovino... hentikan itu, aku belum pantas untuk disebut Maestro"

"Aku hanya bercanda!"

Mereka tertawa serempak. Romano melirik ke arah biola yang di pegang oleh Spain. "Antonio, coba kau main lagu yang tadi sekali lagi"

"E-Eh...?" wajah Antonio memerah. "T-Tapi... permainanku masih jelek..."

"Bagus! Kubilang bagus! Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa Antonio!" teriak Romano menyemangati. Spain tersenyum. "Baiklah..." Antonio menopang biolanya lalu mulai menggesek biolanya. Romano memejamkan matanya. Menikmati alunan musik yang indah dari Spain. Jarang sekali dia bisa mendengar Spain bermain biola. Spain terus memainkan lagunya. Lagu itu cukup lama. Durasinya lima menit. Setelah selesai, Romano pun langsung tepuk tangan. "Prodigioso! Hebat sekali Antonio! Aku yakin kau bisa menang di konsermu tahun ini!" Puji Romano. Antonio nyengir. "Ya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu bulan kemudian, tibalah saatnya Antonio untuk konser. Dia beserta keluarganya berada di koridor gedung konser. Antonio sedang mengambil nomor peserta. Dan dia mendapat nomor urut 41, nomor urut terakhir. "Mama dan Papa cari saja tempat duduk yang kosong." Kata Spain. Kedua orang tuanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Spain. Jantung Spain mempercepat temponya ketika dia memasuki ruang peserta. Dia memeluk erat biolanya tangannya gemetar hebat. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang ikut konser. Apalagi yang ikut konser biola. Disana ada Roderich juga. Namun, kali ini Roderich menjadi juri. "R-Roderich..."

Dia telah menunggu selama berjam-jam di ruang tunggu. Menunggu gilirannya. Sekarang sudah mencapai nomor 40. Peserta nomor 40 bermain biola dan memainkan lagu Minuet. Wajah Spain mulai cemas. Dia berkeringat. Takut dirinya kalah. "Nah sekarang... sambutlah dengan meriah... Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Anak asuhan Madam Courtney dan akan membawakan lagu Canon In D!" Semua orang bertepuk tangan ketika Spain memasuki ruangan. Dia bermain diiringi piano dan biola lainnya. Tangannya sangat gemetar. Dia tidak bisa rileks. Dia melirik ke arah keluarganya. Disana ada Romano. "L-Lovino..." bisiknya. Romano memberikan tatapan 'ayo, kamu pasti bisa!'. Semangat Spain mulai kembali. Dia segera menopang biolanya dan mulai memainkan lagunya. Semua penonton terkagum-kagum melihat gerakan Spain yang seperti bendera yang tidak dapat dikendalikan. Indah, lincah, luar biasa. Selesai memainkan lagunya, semua orang bertepuk tangan. Sangat meriah. Parah juri berdiri memberikan tepuk tangan yang terhebat. Begitu juga Roderich.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Antonio! Kau hebat sekali!" teriak Romano sambil berlari mendekati Spain. "terima kasih Lovino... Aku... sangat senang..." Spain tersenyum.

Tibalah saatnya pengumumuman pemenang juara 1, 2, dan 3.

"Ehem... para peserta hari ini benar-benar luar biasa..." kata Roderich. "tetapi, bagi saya, hanya ada 1 orang yang benar-benar membuat saya kagum"

Spain berdoa. Memohon agar dia menjadi juara. "Di tempat ke-tiga... Caroline Willis dengan lagu Ballade Pour Adeline!"

Suara tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah dari penonton.

"Di tempat ke-dua... Fransisco Rish dengan lagu Minuet in G!"

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar semakin meriah.

"Dan... di tempat pertama..."

berdoa semakin serius. Dia sangat berharap. "Aku mohon tuhan... aku mohon..." bisiknya.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dengan lagu Canon In D!"

Spain terbelalak. "Antonioooo!" Suara teriakkan dari penonton yang sangat meriah disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang tidak kalah meriah juga. "A-Aku... menang..."

"Selamat Antonio! Tolong berikan sepatah kata!"

Spain mengambil mik dengan ragu-ragu. "A-Aku... ingin berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah mendukungku... terutama pada keluargaku, teman-temanku, dan pelatihku... Sekali lagi... terima kasih"

**ENDE**

Review? Please? Flame diterima pujian apalagi.

**.**

**.**

Omake:

Spain:"Aku berhasil..."

Romano: "Kau hebat sekali..."

Spain: "Aku tak bisa melakukannya tanpa semangat darimu... terima kasih..."


End file.
